


Don't Forget About Me

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melony and the lot seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Me

Please mother let me stay, I'll be good.

No more visions in the fire mother, I promise.

Don't give me to them, mother.

I'm cold. I miss my brothers, the lot seven. I miss Melony. It's cold when I'm alone, mother.

Can you hear me, mother? Because I can hear you. I can see you in the fire. You and the lot seven.

I miss Melony.

I didn't mean that, mother. I can shared my bread with Melony, mother. Let's wake her up now, mother.

I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Terrors all around me, mother. They want my flesh, they want my soul. I'm scared, mother.

The Temple paid good money for me mother. We can feed Melony now. You and the lot seven.

I can kill them now ,mother. All for you and the lot seven.

I have my own children now, mother. They don't starve or cry.

They're with Melony, now.

I'm with her too. I want to go back.

But you can't love me now, mother. I see it in my flames, mother.

With me, you're dead. You and the lot seven.

Help me, my Lord.

Give me guidance.

I am all but a child.

I miss mother and the lot seven.

I'd miss Melony too, but I know she's with You.


End file.
